the best medicine
by Namikaze Fuyumi
Summary: Hiroto has catch a cold and Midorikawa is taking care of him what would they do to kill the boredom. YAOI!
**i'm back everyone! and today i'm super happy because i just read some Hiromido doujinshi so this fic is also about them to. Oh and watchout for some of midori-chan language. And again my english is not perfect because i'm not american okay. I don't own Inazuma Eleven either. Now, LET'S START!**

* * *

"You deserve it" Midorikawa said while sighing "That what you get for helping Endou".

Hiroto looked away, settled in bed. The redhead had been feeling bad for the past few days until he know that was a cold, but is was all Endou fault. The goalkeeper has asked him to train with him a new technique and the redhead agreed. The consequence is being terrorbly cold in midwinter training.

"My head..." the red head complained. Midorikawa looked at him with concern " Do you want me to buy something for you're headache?" he asked."No, it's not necessary" he said smiling, the greenette shook his head " Only you are the one that catch a cold" he said resignedly.

"That idiot he was lucky" he said angrily, it was mot fair why did he catch a cold while Endou is fresh as a daisy, the redhead sat on his bed to rest and Midorikawa picked up a randoom book in his friend room to as least read something ( he was bored of doing nothing ).

20 minutes has pasted and neither said just stare at the ceiling lying in bed while Midorikawa is watching the book in boredom ' _Does Hiroto have any interesting books?'_ the greenette thought

"I'm bored" Hiroto complained, ' _That's what i was thinking'_ he thought while sighing. "Midori-chan" the redhead called out for his friend "What's up?" he looked at him and asked

"Can i propose something" the green-eyed boy said with a smile as he raised his torso off the bed until he was sitting on it. the greenet raised an eyebrow " I knew it! at the end you will tell me where the ice cream is! what took you so long! i'm starving!" he said excitedly

Hiroto almost fell into the bed that time, does Midorikawa think of any thing else except food. "I already told you there's no ice cream" he said with a big sweat drop on his head, and beside that wouldn't be a proposition.

The greenette was surprised "So what are you going to tell me if that wasn't it?" he asked. Hiroto quickly took Midorikawa arm and pulled him toward him, making the greenette fall on him."What the hell are you doing?" the black-eyed boy asked furiously, making Hiroto smile. That only made Midorikawa fury grew more and more.

"What do you want asshole?!" Hiroto came to Midorikawa's ear "Kiss me" he whispered. Midorikawa was shocked to hear that and looked at Hiroto who had a perverted smile on his face. "W-what are you saying? let go!" he tried to escape but the redhead was stronger than him ' _shit!'_

"They say that the best medicine is a kiss" Hiroto said smiling "Maybe i'll be cure if you give me one don't you think". " I don't think so! let me go!" Midorikawa shouted threateningly ' _I will kill Hiroto after this and then Kazemaru for making me come here to take care of him!'_

"Midori-chan calm down" he said softly " Do not! let me g-hmph". Before Midorikawa able to finish the sentence Hiroto smacked his lips with his making the greenette jump slightly.

The kiss was simple and gentle, the simple lips contact began to become more intense and Midorikawa was bowing to kiss Hiroto. The kiss began to 'dangerously' become more and more intense, Midorikawa putted a hand on top of Hiroto head pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, Hiroto meanwhile putt his arms around the orther boy waist and laid him on the bed making him on top of the greenette. Hiroto tongue entered Midorikawa mouth making him let out a soft moan.

When both notice the lack of air they both separate from each other leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouth. "That..was..incredible..." redhead said breathlessly as he put on a little innocent smile. Midorikawa, who was also painting was surprised when the redhead pajama top was removed

"W-what the hell are you doing?" the greenette said while blushing. The green-eyed boy smile wickedly "If a kiss is the best medicine i wonder what will happen if we do..." he whispered "W-what?, do what?" he asked fearfully, actually he know what he meant but have a slight hope that everything was just a joke.

Hiroto chuckled "C'mon Midori-chan you can't be that innocent" he whispered. The greenette winced when he felt one of Hiroto hand sneak under his shirt, he quickly fight back to redhead.

"Don't! let go!" he shouted angrily. The redhead approached his ear "Now, i'm the one who make the rules here...Reize" he whispered "H-hey?how did you call me?...w-wait..no!,sto-ahh...!"

* * *

 **Well that about it. I know it's short and lame but i hope you like it and please review. Well i'm off then BYE! X3**


End file.
